Into the Shadow
by witheringtoviolet
Summary: Jou serves as a bodyguard for the infamous CEO. SetoxJou Oneshot


**Author's Note: **My attempt at the most cliché, cheesy storyline ever. Let's see if I can make this thing fly. I hope you enjoy, Beloveds.

**Summary: **Jou serves as a bodyguard for the infamous CEO. SetoxJou Oneshot

Into the Shadow

_Into the Shadow_

_I will consume you_

_Into me_

_Your only Refuge_

The phones rang endlessly.

"Rip the damn cords off."

"But Jounouchi-san, there could be a important phone call-"

"If it's important," His voice hid no agitation. "They can contact him through his personal cell phone."

"A man after my own words." A tall brunet entered with his usual smirk.

"Shut up, Kaiba."

The CEO drove away the third rank bodyguard with an elegant swift of his hand, leaving only the tall blond alone with him in his mansion. The ringing phones all died out in a matter seconds, leaving them in the perfect, still silence in the empty household.

The brunet approached the other quietly, all but his stepping shoes hitting the marble floor. He raised his hands to brush off the blonde's shoulders, fixing the attire of his own, personal bodyguard.

"Looks new." He spoke shortly, studying the black suit in impression.

"It was from your credit card." The blond replied, wearing the identical smirk on his face.

"For what occasion?"

"Nothing special."

The CEO raised his eyebrow and looked at the forwarding eyes seriously. The honey colored pair blinked and gave a short response.

"My birthday."

"Good job."

Kaiba Seto walked away without a second speech, falling heavily onto his dark velvety couch. He leaned his head over the backside and gave a loud grunt of frustration. Jounouchi Katsuya watched as the young CEO now started to chuckle lightly.

"I got another threat mail."

"How many shots, Kaiba?"

"Seven or so- Listen Jounouchi, I got another threat mail.

The blond rolled his eyes and slowly walked off toward the kitchen, opening the immense fridge for some liquor shots for himself. He had a long day after all, but he kept quiet to finish listening to Kaiba's drunken speech.

"He claims to kidnap Mokuba."

"What did he want?"

"Me."

Jounouchi's heart sunk all too fast, swallowing his liquor instantly. He gave a short sigh and walked over to the facing chair placed in front of Kaiba. In a quick motion, the brunet reached over to the bottle but Jounouchi snatched it instantly, having clearer reflexes obviously than the drunken man. Kaiba cursed lightly and glared at the blond.

"Don't give me that look- you already had your fancy drinks."

"I can consume any amount of alcohol I fancy." The brunet growled, reaching over to the bottle again and chugging it from lip to bottle immediately. Jounouchi watched the pitiful brunet in strange concern.

It was only recently the brunet started to lose his cool.

His new game system was over the charts, growing worldwide and infamous enough to obliterate any competition. Simultaneously, Jounouchi Katsuya was promoted from his law enforcement occupation and was offered to bodyguard a CEO. Then, the blond had no idea who he would protect so he accepted his contract at once, making it tough to back down once he actually met his client- Kaiba Seto. Even then Kaiba was his usual arrogant self, but when everything began to fall apart from betraying employees to avaricious recruits, he began to waver in thoughts of protecting Mokuba rather than himself.

Jounouchi Katsuya couldn't just stand and watch.

Since he had no choice but to stay, he decided to be of assistance toward the weakened brunet.

"Who's working on it?"

"Probably the police force."

"Did you talk to Mokuba?"

"Safe in California."

The blond nodded, taking the bottle the CEO put down and pouring some into his shot glass.

"I have a press conference tomorrow,"

"I know. I'll be there."

"You didn't let me finish, mutt."

Jounouchi shot a glare and Kaiba gave a short chuckle.

"You get a day off tomorrow."

"I _do?_"

"Only the invited enter, there's no need for such security."

"Since when were you so oblivious?" The blond stood from his seat and shouted. "You need the damn protection and you _know_ it, Kaiba."

"Protection from what? Psychotic reporters? Bloodthirsty camera men?" Kaiba shouted back, taking off his tie violently.

"You're drunk."

"No. I am the youngest CEO in the world, Kaiba Seto."

"And you still ask me why you need the fucking protection."

"Why don't you throw yourself off the bridge, Katsuya."

"How would that relate to anything, _Seto?"_

"It's fucking _safer_ than protecting me!"

There was a silence.

Jounouchi watched the brunet in the midst of this awkward tension, rather confused. The blue eyes never once blinked at him, but fiercely stared back at the golden pair of eyes in stern. The blond combed his beautifully messy hair in agitation, taking a seat once again.

"I don't care. I'm going anyways."

After hearing the bodyguard's response, the CEO cursed lightly and stood from the sofa- hiding his drunkenness professionally and finished walking toward his room. Jou drank his liquor slowly, picking up the blue tie the brunet left and walking into his guestroom of the vast manor.

* * *

"Who gave an R.S.V.P.?"

The voice showed no sense of hangover, tilting his head sideways toward the cell phone carelessly. Jounouchi watched the CEO talk business across from him, both having their breakfast quietly.

The phone clicked after the boss and secretary shared their conversation, leaving the two alone in the silence again. The blond sipped his coffee after passing the brunet a case of painkillers, watching the blue eyed take a couple and swallowing it without any liquid.

"So," The bodyguard broke the uncomfortable silence. "Who's coming?"

"The entire Domino press." Seto replied curtly.

"The entire? You invited the entire press?" Jou's eyes widened and placed his hot mug down.

Seto nodded quietly, reaching over to the newspapers beside his plate.

"So much for no security." Jou sarcastically spoke under his breath. It was then the brunet threw the newspapers down to hold Jou's collar aggressively, reeling the blond closer to his face.

"What was that, _mutt?_"

"That's more like it."

Seto glared with his cold eyes, helping Jou remember the old Kaiba he used to _detest_ but also, secretly love.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The CEO cursed, not letting go of the collar.

"Nothing, it's just good to see some parts of you still living."

He then released his firm grasp, taking his cup of water and gulping it down rapidly.

"Get ready, we're going to be late." He ordered, excusing the blond toward his room for him to change.

When they reached the parking lot, three vehicles were prepared to leave.

Both Jounouchi and Kaiba rode the second car, passing through the bowing drivers and securities, allowing them privacy in the backseats of the automobile.

Jounouchi secured the doors and placed his earpiece into his ear, directing the fellow securities ahead. It was his turn to do some work as Kaiba sat there silently. He listened as the bodyguard beside him question and lead different men in positions, showing a side of him he was well used to but secretlyadmired.

The blond became a strange attraction for the young CEO, but he never admitted it to himself-and yet acted upon it curiously. But the bodyguard somewhat rejected him, leaving the brunet a distance as well as loneliness. But again, Kaiba Seto never admitted to himself how much he yearned for the blond, giving no excuse for his emptiness.

When they arrived Jounouchi got out of the car first, opening the door to allow Kaiba's only exit to be his side. The taller brunet got out soon after, ignoring the bursting questions at each side and the blinding flashes.

This was Kaiba Seto- the one man that became an icon of confidence and poise.

You wear a mask for so long, people don't recognize the person beneath it.

They entered the building with ten other guards and guided the CEO up to the front desk, where they stood behind him to ensure safety. The crowd inside gave a standing ovation as Kaiba entered, showing their gratitude for their invitations.

The conference started.

Questions arose from the game company to the brunet's personal life, things Kaiba Seto left unanswered. He solely talked business and made sure it remained that way, firmly scolding the entertainment reporter. He proclaimed his next project and gave a short presentation as a preview, giving every journalist something worth a damn.

It was then a reporter stood from his seat abruptly, giving Jounouchi an unstable impression. He watched the certain man walk out of the room in the midst of the meeting, but no one noticed his absence. Kaiba continued to answer questions in the flashing lights when Jounouchi noticed the man enter again with a small bag in his hand.

"Eagle eye, 12o' clock."

"What's he holding?"

"Exactly- go find out.

The man continued to walk, missing his seat in the audience but moving ahead closer and closer to Kaiba's seat and stage.

"What are you guys _doing?_ He's coming over here!" Jounouchi spoke firmly through his earpiece, watching the man continuing to walk. The blond got off the stage and walked over to the suspicious suspect, the securities now arriving in embarrassment. Then he heard a gunshot about five feet away from him, possibly near Kaiba's stage.

_A decoy._

In a quick movement, Jounouchi turned to see the brunet and if he was safe.

All he saw was a man on the floor.

The reporters screamed in such horror that they behaved like a bunch of untrained animals- everything began to fall in chaos. Jounouchi yelled in his earpiece to direct the securities in anger, rushing past the sea of faces toward the fallen brunet in fear-

When he reached the stage, he realized that the body was actually a foreign man, with no blood or wound visible. Jounouchi searched around for a familiar brunet desperately, standing from his anxious posture for the young man he knew he would miss,

He would regret-

"_Fuck,_ for once I would like a successful conference."

The blond turned around, finding Kaiba Seto standing with a smirk and a gun in his hand.

"What the fuck happened?"

Jounouchi ranted, his teary eyes red and furious.

"Are you _crying?"_

"What the _fuck _happened!"

"I saw the man in the corner of my eye, mutt. I'm not blind."

"You knew it was a decoy?"

"I suspected, since you sent the men down there anyway."

"_Fuck._"

"So- you're crying."

"For fuck's sake, Kaiba-"

"Before I hired you, I had some training of my own. You know this."

"Yes, why did I even worry-"

"Let's go home."

With that, the brunet walked off through the back, the hidden exit only for privates, leading onto the waiting vehicles as Kaiba's transportation. The blond followed and entered the car, shooting death glares at the securities in line.

The car ride was silent, leaving the two men in deep thought. Seto watched as Jou rip off his ear piece, undo his tie and unbutton a few buttons of his shirt.

They reached the mansion quickly, having both enter the household in weary.

"Get some rest." The blond spoke quietly after taking off his shoes, walking toward the direction of his room.

"Wait," The sober CEO grabbed Jou's wrist, pivoting his posture to face him. "Good job today, mutt."

"Good job? Getting you almost shot is a well done job?"

"I happen to be twenty-two, not five."

"Well, after today you could've never seen your twenty-third birthday, fuck."

"That's why you're here."

The blond raised his teary eyes to match the sapphire pair, dropping his blazer onto the floor carelessly.

"Go sleep, Kaiba, before I-"

"Before you what?"

"Before I can't fucking protect you from _myself!"_

It all happened fast.

Seto hauled the blond into his grasp, clashing their lips to fulfill the never mentioned attraction. They actually fell on the floor, Jou first and Seto on top, ripping their clothes in trying to get it off. Jou moaned as he pulled onto Seto's hair, in the same way Seto's hands pulled off Jou's pants. They moaned in unison, reacting to the touches built from their waist to thighs, neck to chest.

Seto picked up Jou slightly from the ground, having him turn and bend over for his entrance. Jou moaned in pain, holding onto Seto's hands that held his waist, feeling the freezing fire that ran through his body every time Seto whispered his name.

Finally, they both fell on their backs in exhaustion, continuing their gasps of pleasure. A hand crawled on Jou's right palm, placing itself entwined with his fingers in a firm grip.

* * *

"What's the schedule for today?"

"Business trip."

"What? Today? Where?"

"America."

Jou dropped his fork in surprise, watching the nonchalant brunet drink his coffee.

"I was hoping to join Mokuba for a while."

"I see."

"Pack your belongings."

"Me?"

"You're coming with me."

The brunet smirked and stood from his seat, approaching the frozen blond as he chuckled.

"Yes," Seto kissed his lips lightly. "You."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I actually emailed this fic to my potential beta reader, but seeing no reply for some time, I decided to post it up anyway. (You're not ignored! You can still help! _If you want this is_) But yes, if you check my profile you can obviously read that I'm searching for a beta, and if you're interested, email me/message me, you know the drill.

The funniest thing happened to me on Monday. I was eating at Chipotle, a restaurant and this high school kid takes my phone and runs away with it! Long story short, I got my phone stolen but I'm looking for the idiot who stole it so I can beat him up with my mafia gang. That's why it's funny, not sad- 'cause I'm going to beat him up. Sorry, felt like sharing. You guys should totally make me feel better by reviewing(:

So yes, actual notes about the story.

Did you like it? I hope the little _poem_ in the beginning explained why the story is called 'Into the Shadow.' The first 'line' transition is awkward but I had no idea how else to put it, so apologies for that. I also wanted to describe Seto's beautiful, handsome features when he gets off from his car at the conference, but the whole 'pride icon' seemed adequate enough. We all know how good looking the CEO is, right?

"Before I can't fucking protect you from _myself!"_

That line was _freaking_ cheesy but I couldn't help it.

I loved it.

That was the whole conflict of this oneshot (if it even had a plot) and just the fact that Jou kept his distance away from Seto makes their relationship so _frustrating._

I tried to use Seto and Katsuya in times they were alone and Kaiba and Jounouchi in times they were reserved. Thank you for reading my story and my ridiculously long AN's, and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
